Midnight Wishes
by Neko Rose-22
Summary: A New Year's PruRus one-shot. Prussia confesses his love for Russia upon the strike of New Year's day Midnight. Fluffy love.


**Author's Note:**

First time writing a Hetalia pairing with Prussia and Russia as the romantic couple. This is a New Year's Day Holiday story. Enjoy and Happy New Year's Day to everyone! Please Review, it helps me write more.

**Disclaimer:**

I own only the idea that brought forth this story. The rest is owned by the creator _Hidekaz Himaruya_ owns everything else.

**Main Pairing-** PruRus, **Side Pairing:** GerIta, USUK, Franada, etc.

**Warnings:**

Mentions of Yaoi (Boy x Boy) if you don't like it, then don't read it! For those who came here to read it, Enjoy!

**Extra Note:**

OOC-ness might be around in the story as well; human names are used as well.

* * *

**Midnight Wishes**

Germany found it hard to believe that East still liked Russia after what happened during WWII and it had ended. Seriously, Russia had held Prussia as a prisoner or what Russia called him "a pet". Though really, why did Gil like Ivan so much? A. Ivan= Former communist, B. Strange way of showing affection, and C. He carries a pipe around with him.

So what did his brother see in Ivan, exactly?

…

Gilbert Beilschmidt awoke, Christmas had just ended mostly around the world and he had to go find Ivan before the next world meeting started this afternoon. Gilbird fluttered around Prussia's head as he got dressed in his best clean uniform and put on his favorite, no Ludwig's and his favorite cross to his neck and walked down the stairs. He had awoken early to be sure that Ludwig didn't know he had left the house, but he left a note just in case.

_West,_

_I am heading out early for a head start. Don't worry about mein Awesome self, Preußen, I will be fine, so don't worry about me._

_Liebe,_

_East_

Gil taped it to the fridge so that Ludwig would be able to see it when he went to prepare food. He decided to carefully borrow his _brüder_'s car as well. He knew where the airport was that Russia was currently located at, so it would easy to catch him at the airport before they held the meeting at Germany's house.

Russia was waiting at the airport exit with his luggage in tow when Prussia pulled up.

"Prussia, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?' Russia asked then looked at Germany's car which strangely had no dents on it since Prussia "Barrowed it".

"I just wanted to ask you before the meeting if it was okay to stay at mein house before New Year's Eve." Prussia was blushing slightly. "and so that you wouldn't have to stay at a hotel this time"

"Oh… thank you, Gilbert." Russia said before loading his luggage into Germany's trunk and getting in the passenger seat of the car next to Prussia. "So, you woke all for me?"

"Ja…" Gil replied as his blush only began to grow more vigorously. "Just you."

…

When they arrived at Germany's house, Ludwig was fuming with anger.

"Where have you—" Germany was cut off by a rather loud Italian.

"Doitsu!" Italy almost screamed as he appeared in the doorway.

"Well that explains where Italy is…" Prussia muttered to himself.

"Why is Russia here?" Germany asked as Italy clung to his arm.

"Because I asked him to be, little brüder." Prussia replied to West.

"It is true." Russia says as they entered Germany's house

"Thank you Russia, I'll show you where the guest room is."

*Speeds up to Meeting*

Germany was discussing the economic oil prices… (Blah... blah… etc.). Prussia was staring at Russia who was knitting one of his many scarves he owned. Gilbert had in fact thought up a new idea to test on Ivan during New Year's Eve. He laughed and everyone in the room looked at him.

"Do you have something to say Prussia?" Germany asked

"I am the Awesome Oresama ~Kesese!" It wasn't a total lie about what was on his mind, but… it would work for now.

*After the Meeting*

"Prussia, was something on your mind during the meeting? You seemed rather distracted today." Russia asked once the meeting had finally finished.

Prussia took his chance and quickly kissed Russia's lips before Belarus appeared and tried to kill him.

"Prussia? Is something wrong?" Russia was lightly blushing before Austria appeared and saved Prussia from having to answer Russia question.

"Where is your brother gotten off to?" Austria asked Prussia, Hungary was standing not too far away from them.

"He's probably in the kitchen, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

Gilbert and Ivan then came across Francis, Alfred, Matthew, and Arthur agreeing over something that Gil couldn't quite make out what they were agreeing over as they walked by Gil and Ivan. The Prussian lead the Russian towards his guest room that Ivan was staying in.

"When is he planning to leave?" Ludwig asked Gil.

"How should I know? I know it is at least after New Year's Day." Gilbert huffed in response and marched off to go find the one he loved, Ivan as he was the only one who devoted time and didn't complain when he barged in drunk at three in the morning unlike everyone else: Austria, Hungary, West, Francis, or Antonio.

The good thing was that Russia was nice enough not to mind who made him food or the choice of alcohol. When New Year's Eve finally rolled around and Gilbert and Ivan were sitting on Ludwig's couch kissing, Russian vodka and German beer sat nearby on a table, but they didn't care. They were in love, too much to care about it.

"Пруссия!" A sharp, shallow gasp escaped Iva's pale rosy pink lips.

*Insert awesome Prussia topping Russia in an Awesome Prussian way. {I have a link, I just can't find it right know, and someone else wrote it, FYI.}*

After the heat of the moment had began to fade, sweat glistened upon both clammy bodies of the two lovers.

**конец ****(The end)**


End file.
